kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 271
Battle's Trigger is the 271st chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Kanyou - Royal Harem While everybody is really busy with preparations, You explains the situation of Kanyou to her friend Kou. Since she was born into a military family, she is regularly updated, about the situation of the different wars. She explains, that Qin is trying to hold the enemies at the Kankoku pass, and if they should fail to do so, Kanyou is doomed. Kou reminds her to trust the soldiers, that are fighting for them. Qin - Zhao battlefield The Hi Shin Unit (1'000 soldiers) is placed in the Duke Hyou army (40'000), which is facing the Zhao army (120'000). Shin speaks with En about their last fight with Zhao, three years ago in the Bayou campain. Where they fought as a 100-man-unit under direct order of General Ouki. Qin - Chu battlefield Mou Ten mentions, that he hopped, his wouldn't have to fight the Chu army. He is placed with Ou Hon in the Tou army (30'000), which supports the Mou Bu army (60'000) against the army of Chu (150'000). Kankoku pass (Qin - Wei/Han battlefield) On the walls if the Kankoku pass, Kanki watches the Han army (50'000) and the Wei army (100'000) and is eager for the battle to begin. Qin - Yan battlefield On the last battlefield, the General Ordo of the Yan army is facing Ou Sen. He studied the battle of Sanyou and mentiones, that Ou Sen is an interessting enemy. He is then informed by a messenger, that it should be possible, to circle around the Kankoku pass, if they manage to push throught the Ou Sen army. Yukii (one of his soldiers) wants to start with the battle, but Ordo says to wait, because in battle of this scale it is a political question, who starts the battle. Coalition army HQ In the coalition army HQ Shun Shin Kun appologizes to Ri Boku since the king of Chu insisted on Chu starting the battle. Yet Ri Boku understands this completly and Shun Shin Kun gives the signal for general Kan Mei to start the battle. Chu army Kan Mei announces, that the Chu army accepts the honor of starting the battle. He also mentiones the importance of this battle, since Qin shall perish. He commands general Rin Bu Kun to start the attack. Which again holds a speech, to boost the moral of his troops. When he shouts the command "ALL TROOPS", Duke Hyou shouts "CHAAARGE" and destroyes the moment. Characters * Kou * You * Shin * En * Ou Ki (mentioned) * Duke Hyou * Ou Hon * Mou Ten * Kan Ki * Ordo * Ou Sen * Yukii (a Han soldier) * Shun Shin Kun * Ri Boku * Kan Mei * Rin Bu Kun * Tou * Dou Kin (mentioned) Trivia * situation of Kanyou explained (if the Kankoku pass falls, Kanyou is doomed) * the thougths of the known soldiers / generals, what they think of their enemys * start of the battle stolen from the Chu army by Duke Hyou of Qin Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters